It Must Be Nice To Be A Porn Star
by RamenIsRad
Summary: Kish suggests possible careers he could have on Earth to Ichigo. One-shot. KI


**It Must Be Nice To Be A Porn Star**

**1. Career Options for Kish: One-Shot**

**If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, I would be a character with panda genes. YAY MEW PANDA! Alas, since there **_**is**_** no Mew Panda, it is safe to conclude I do not own it.**

**A/N: Because most of us have wondered about these career paths at one point in our lives… and because I love Kish and Ichigo… this exists. **

--

"It must be nice to be a porn star."

Ichigo jumped and looked up to see the outline of Kish floating around her room like this was something he did all the time – well, it _was_, but she still didn't like seeing him so comfortable with wondering around her room.

And did he just tell her it would be nice to be a _porn star_…?

Ichigo peeled the blankets off her and stood up, groping her wall for a light switch. She flicked it on and glared up at the alien in her now well lit room. He was floating in front of her, hovering just a few inched above the ground. He was giving her an amused smirk, seeming to be highly entertained by her anger.

Damn him.

"Kish," she muttered darkly. "It's one in the morning and I am dead tired. I had a huge exam today, the restaurant was busy, I had to fight _you_ for a good three hours, and I have an exam tomorrow that's pass or fail. Now go so I can get some sleep or I'll –"

"What? Go '_Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorpha_-_SIS'_ on me?" he laughed, saying her phrase in a high-pitched squeal.

"Actually, yes, I'll do just that," she threatened.

Kish was about to say something but he paused, looking around. "Hmm, something's not right… where's your annoying alarm system?"

"Ryou is adding some extra features to him and needs to keep him for a few days," Ichigo answered, ignoring how he called him an annoying robot.

Kish nodded solemnly. She thought he was getting bored, hovering there while she yawned. Then she felt his lips pressing on hers. She was so tired, she forgot she could do anything to push him off and just stood there. It was strange how even though he kissed her so often it always had a way of making it hard to think and breathe.

Before she could get her senses back enough to slap him away, Kish had teleported over to her bed and was laying back with his head propped on the pillows and his hands shoved under them. "Hmm… so, as I was telling you, my Koneko-chan, I think it must be nice to be a porn star."

Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Especially if _you _went into the business with me," he said slyly, flicking his dim sun gold eyes over to catch her reaction. She just rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here at one in the morning telling me you want to be a… a … _porn star_?" she asked, running a hand through her red hair in agitation and to keep her awake. "Do you even know what that _is_?"

He smirked at her darkly. "Of course I do, my kitten. It's when a couple – or more people, I suppose – get togeth-"

"EWE I'M GOING TO ASSUME YOU KNOW JUST STOP BEFORE I FURTHER REGRET ASKING YOU!" Ichigo made circles on her stomach with her palm. "How do you know that?"

"I've been doing research." Kish sat up and licked his lips. "Mhm, my kitten, do you know how sexy you look right now?"

Her hair was messy, she had too many cuts and bruises to count, she had no makeup on, and she was only wearing shorts and a tank top. She didn't think sexy was the proper word to describe her. Then again, this was Kish she was thinking about.

"Research for what?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Kish's comment.

"I've been looking up jobs," Kish admitted nonchalantly, even though he hadn't overlook Ichigo's sudden interest and the way she was subconsciously walking up to the bed to sit beside him and hear why.

Of course, the next word out of her mouth were, "Why?"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Silly kitten, that's a _secret_."

She rolled her eyes again and yanked herself away from his touch. He was probably just messing with her again.

"So, what do you think about me being one?" he asked curiously, pressing his chest against her side and giving her a small tug on her shirt. "I could show ya _exactly_ what I have in mind if you're interested."

"I'm not," she assured him, not moving away but not moving closer either. "And I think you need to do some more job research because most people do not consider that a good… occupation."

Kish sighed and moved off her so she could breathe. "Fine. What if I become a prostitute?"

"Yeah, because everyone wants to have a guy with freakishly huge ears ravish them," she mocked. Suddenly her cheeks started burning red. She realized she was _flirting _with him and turned away to stare at the clock.

Kish didn't seem to notice or care that she insulted him. "Stripper?"

"Honestly Kish!" she shouted, still staring avidly at the wall. Did he _need_ to put thoughts like that into her head? At that moment she was extremely thankful her parents were out of town for the week on their anniversary trip so they couldn't hear her yelling at an alien.

That'd be hard to explain.

"Fine… what about a male model?"

She thought about it: Kish in tight dark jeans with rips in them to tease everyone with his tone calves. His abs and chest greased and tight. His green tresses uncuffed and tickling his back and arm muscles. Dark bedroom eyes on an angular face as he slightly pouted –

"_I love Masaya, I love Masaya, I love Masaya," _Ichigo chanted in her head as her blush deepened.

"My Koneko-chan? Is something wrong?" he asked innocently.

Ichigo forced herself to shake her head. "N-no, Kish. Umm, yeah, there's nothing wrong with being a male model."

He arched a brow at the back of her head. "Really? Well, I guess if you say so… so you're not against me getting pictures of myself naked but you're against me stripping?"

"EEP!" she shrieked and whipped around to give him a panicked look. "Are you serious? You don't have to pose naked, you moron! You can model clothes!"

He arched a brow and shook his head. "Nah, forget it then. I like my outfit."

This helped Ichigo drop her fantasy of him in dark skinny jeans and she was able to go back to her normal skin tone.

Kish looked determined. His brows were furrowing and he had his arms crossed. Ichigo titled her head. Was he serious about finding a job he could do?

She sighed.

Mine as well help so I can get some sleep, she thought. Deep down, she kind of just wanted to see him relaxed again but she wasn't about to say that even to herself.

"Listen, Kish, why don't you do something, oh I dunno – _respectable_?"

Kish arched a brow at her again. "Huh?"

"I mean, you should… err, start of small. Stop trying to find jobs that involve you taking your clothes off."

He blinked.

"Like, write! Be a writer!" she nodded excitedly. "It can be therapeutic because you can get all your thoughts out of your head, it's fun since you can do whatever you want and make up pen names if you want and stuff, and you can still get famous like you could with your… other job options."

He gave her a blank expression for a while, but after a few minutes he smirked at her. "You know what, Koneko-chan? You're absolutely right. Thank you."

She felt her blush come back. He sounded so sincere. "Oh, well, you're welc-"

He teleported on top of her, pushing her back against the bed. He had his hands on the back of her head, pushing her lips against his and his knees bent and straddling her hips.

He pulled back and winked. "I'll be attacking Tokyo later today, so get some sleep so we can have some fun, 'kay?"

He teleported and left her with red lips and cheeks, staring at the ceiling in astonishment.

Did she just take Kish's job hunt seriously, counsel him about it at one in the morning, _and_ let him kiss her?

"I... need to get some sleep…"

--

It had been a few years since the aliens left. Ichigo was now nineteen and hadn't gotten to go Mew since the newest Mew, Berry, had an altercation a while back. She still kept in touch with all the other Mews of course, but it was hard to do while she crammed for test after test at her university.

She had broken up with Masaya last year and the two had agreed to stay good friends, nothing more. After Kish left, she just didn't feel connected with anyone like she used to and, for some reason, she hadn't felt physically attracted to Masaya at all. She loved him, but not in the way she should if she wanted a relationship.

"Ichigo, me a few of our friends are going out to go shopping and wanted to know if you'd come with!" Ichigo's roommate sang from the door.

The red head cat looked up from her homework and smiled. "An excuse to get away from this? I'm in."

She had a great time looking around the stores with all her friends. They got shoes, clothes, countless baubles, and were ready to head home until –

"Ichigo! You hafta check this out!"

Ichigo laughed at her roommate who was waving her over to a bookstore. She dragged Ichigo up to a large display and shoved a book into Ichigo's hands giggling. Ichigo was laughing at her enthusiasm and read the title. Her smile dropped.

"What is it? What's it saaaay, Ichigo?" a friend of theirs came over and asked.

"How to Properly Ravish Your Kitten Like a Porn Star," she read dumbly.

"Oh em geeeeeeeeeeeee," the girl giggled with her roommate. "Who's it by?"

"X. E. Mann," she said, still not betraying any emotion.

"HAHAHA! That's sounds like sexy man if you ask me! He's soooo clevaaaaaaaar! I want to buy it for my booooooyfriend!"

Ichigo's eyes twitched as her friends bolted to the cashier with copies.

--

Ichigo went back to her dorm annoyed and angry. Her roommate and friends told her they wouldn't see Ichigo until tomorrow night. They wanted to try out the author's suggestions in the book on their boyfriends.

Sickos.

She opened the door to her dorm and locked it, dropping her bag and stripping everything but her underwear before putting on a tank top.

"They are ridiculous," she told herself. Then her thoughts drifted. "And that sounds like something Kish would write…"

"I did write it."

She jumped and turned around to see Kish hovering, like he used to. He looked a lot sexier than she remembered with a deeper, huskier voice to boot. She did her best to stop blushing. "You're a woman now, damn it, not a school girl who's turned on just because someone's hot!" she told herself.

She had a million questions buzzing around her head. Why was he here? How'd he know she was here? Did he miss her like she missed him? Did he destroy downtown Tokyo before he came here?

Instead, the words slipped before she could catch them. "Ewe, you wrote a smut book? That wasn't what I meant when I told you to write, Kish."

He laughed and her heart raced. "You said to write down what I thought about. It's not my fault I always think about taking you."

The blush was coming back with a vengeance. Years of not doing it made her panic since she completely forgot all her tricks of hiding or getting rid of it. He always thought about her? Well, 'taking' her, but whatever. It was still _her_.

He teleported by her and then teleported both of them onto her bed. She had her back on her blanket and was lying straight and stiff. He wasn't – he had his legs wrapped around hers and his arms squeezing her stomach possessively. His head was snuggling into her neck.

"My Koneko-chan," he purred out, and she got even tenser.

Was this all lust or did he still love her? Did she have just lust for him? No, she didn't. She didn't constantly think about him in that way but rather every way. Would he feel the same?

Once more, she asked a completely useless question instead. "How'd you find someone to publish it? Didn't they think you looked weird?"

He stopped snuggling her and slid up her, bringing his head up to look down at her with mild curiosity and smugness. "Do _you_ think I look weird?"

"Yes," she answered honestly.

She gasped as his tongue slid across her bottom lip before he looked back up to study her eyes. "Do you… think that's a bad thing?"

She felt so awkward. So out of control. "I-I- I mean, n-no, I didn't mean to, umm, im-imply you did."

"Hmm, are you with anyone?"

"What?"

"Are you engaged to anyone in any sort of way?" he asked again, calmly. "Like _Masaya_, for example."

She shook her head a bit. "No, Kish. Why?"

His smile didn't do much to comfort her. He looked like he was ready to laugh at some sort of joke she couldn't hear.

"Kish?" she asked carefully.

"You didn't read my book," he stated, though it was a question. The hungry look he was giving her made her squirm.

"No, of course not! It was a smut book!"

"Hmm… well would you like to find out what it was about?" he said in a breathy voice, lowering his lips to her jaw and sucking lightly. "I mean, I don't have copy on me but I suppose we could… oh, I don't know…" one of his fingers outlined the edge of her tank top, and he brought his face up to kiss her, "_act it out_."

She hadn't seen him in years. She still didn't know why or how he got here. She still had no clue how he published his book when he was an alien.

But this was Kish she was thinking about.

Since when does she understand him?

"How about," she mused aloud, catching his attention. He stopped kissing her and met her eyes with his. "How about, instead of reenacting your book, we just improvise?"

Kish smiled darkly at her. "At that, my kitten, is what I've been waiting to hear you say since I showed up."

--

"Kish…?"

"Hmmm, my Koneko-chan?"

"I think you'd make a _great _porn star."

"Heh, likewise."

--

**I did this for giggles. This was an idea I had in my head for awhile. I know it's a bit OOC coughs but I just love the Kish and Ichigo pairing! And it's a while before they do anything in my fic :( so I needed something to fill the gap! And I know I had a lot of 'un-solved mysteries' and what not but that's why it's a one-hot; it's a great excuse to leave all I's un-dotted! **_**Sighs**_**. Anywhosin, I could always use a hug and since reviewshugs, would you please review?**


End file.
